Graduation
by DigitalStarry
Summary: One shot/drabble. Rex Godwin’s college life was filled with events he treasured… and regretted.


Title: Graduation

Rating: K

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I do not own 5D's

Summary: One shot/drabble. Rex Godwin's college life was filled with events he treasured… and regretted. Contains heavy, heavy head canon. Also Yuuen is not my fan name for Dr. Fudo aka Fudo Hakase.

* * *

There are moments in life in which a man will never forget.

For those, they become etched in their minds forever, some positive and some not.

And others are a cornerstone into their aspirations.

Rex Godwin, three years his junior towards his elder brother, was joining him in adulthood. To pursue their intertwined paths as inventors at their bright futures. His graduation ceremony was held that day, in which the weather couldn't compliment with his cloud nine attitude any better.

He'd always hoped for it. Ever since they were young, they both pursued similar interests. They wanted a future for the constantly changing city. New discoveries were being made every day. He couldn't believe for instance, that Kaiba Cooperation had announced developments were underway for dueling motorcycles. Ah, it was amazing, the same game he played with no special equipment as a boy was possibly usable on a moving vehicle!

But today, Duel Monsters was the furthest concept from his mindset. All eyes upon him for receiving his degree in physics, one he was proud to receive for himself and his family. The sleepless nights and endless labor paid off in the end. While he stood on the stage awaiting his name to be said, he reminisced about the days of his past.

He recalled just a few years ago, he moved away from home, just like his brother did. It wasn't the most fanciest household, but for a college student with minimal income, it sufficed. He roomed in with a fellow college mate, Yuuen Fudo. Like himself, he was also earning his physics degree and they became friends within weeks. Rex took a liking to Yuuen's ingenious ideas. He had no doubts now that his colleague would make an impact upon the world of energy conservation and usage.

One incident he was never proud of, was his attempts at cooking, something a bit more then the usual fair. But ended up burning up the food to something inedible. He wanted to be able to cook at least anything decently, but he didn't want to turn to his roommate for answers, who probably didn't know anything better then he did. Therefore, he inquired to the person who cooked a few times back when they still lived at home and wouldn't mock his desire to learn, his own brother. Rudger gave him a few pointers, and advice to look up precise recipes online.

Another not so event he's glad no one brings up, was the first time a friend of Yuuen's gave him a taste of alcohol. Somehow, one small sip lead to another to him getting plastered for the entire night. His brother would have disappointed, but that night he was far from Rex's mind…

At least he could still chuckle over the drunkard motions Yuuen did….

The project he did near the end of his run at college was his favorite. With many of ideas conceived from Fudo, they created an idea for an alternate source of energy. One involving the spinning and perpetual motions of machines to create a continuous flow of it. Yuuen named it Momentum and it stuck. They both won top honors for the project, that made his brother proud of him.

"Rex Godwin, could you approach the center please?" The announcer blared.

Rex immediately shook out of his daydream state and hurried toward the center. The crowd stiffen a small laugh at his fault to recognize his name the first two times. But he only blocked them out.

Finally he was given the degree, and just below him where the students holding their own, he could spot Yuuen with a massive grin on his face from ear to ear. When he looked up to the attendees, he scanned carefully for Rudger. And there he was, on the far right side.

Rudger's smile, the pride he showed for his younger brother made it all worth it, to be able to impress him.


End file.
